Purée de citrouille et coups de canne
by Hermi4851
Summary: Drago Malefoy a vraiment du mal à accepter Hagrid comme professeur. Mais Rogue va l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve...à sa manière. /!\ Fessée - Spanking


Drago n'est peut-être pas assez "bad boy", mais j'ai tellement pitié de lui...

* * *

Purée de citrouille et coups de canne

Cette fois, c'en était trop! Son filleul allait le sentir passer. Rogue s'avança dans la salle commune des Serpentards et appela Malefoy. Celui-ci vint, un peu inquiet.

- Suivez-moi, dit Rogue, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Drago obéit, de plus en plus inquiet. Rogue avait l'air plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il pensait savoir ce que Rogue allait lui reprocher… mais non, comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était lui?

- Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire? Quelque chose de répréhensible que vous auriez commis, peut-être? demanda Rogue sévèrement.

Drago rougit, mais ne put rien dire. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas glorieux.

- J'attends une réponse, Mr Malefoy.

- Euh…non, répondit Drago d'une petite voix, tentant sans succès de soutenir le regard de son professeur.

- Mauvaise réponse, Mr Malefoy. Je vous avertis que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et qu'une faute avouée étant à demi, ou du moins au tiers, pardonnée, vous venez de perdre une occasion d'alléger votre punition. Alors, arrêtez de me mentir!

- Euh… J'ai… J'ai…

- Oui, vous avez?

Drago prit une grande inspiration et essaya de ravaler sa fierté.

- J'ai…fait exploser les citrouilles dans le jardin d'Hagrid.

- Bien. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose aussi stupide et irrespectueuse?

Drago n'en menait pas large. Il savait que son parrain l'aimait mais aussi qu'il était très sévère. Il se dit, dans un éclair de lucidité, qu'il ne fallait pas aggraver son cas.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit-il humblement.

- Je vais vous le dire. Vous ne considérez pas le professeur Hagrid comme partie intégrante du corps enseignant. Vous voulez lui attirer des ennuis car il n'est pas tout à fait humain, n'est-ce pas?

Drago rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, et baissa encore plus la tête. Son regard fixait à présent le sol.

- Répondez, Mr Malefoy.

- Ou…oui…

- Oui qui?

- Oui monsieur. Mais je suis désolé.

- Comment vais-je réussir à faire rentrer dans votre esprit obtus que je ne veux pas que mon filleul soit raciste et prenne la grosse tête comme son père parce qu'il est un sang-pur?

Drago se taisait. Son père lui avait appris cette haine des sang-de-bourbe et des métis. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était mal mais n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de l'influence de son père.

- Je crois que vous avez déjà été puni pour des méfaits de ce genre, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui monsieur, réussit à articuler Drago fixant toujours le sol.

- C'est la dernière fois que je serai assez coulant, Drago. La prochaine fois, je vous punis devant le professeur Hagrid, c'est clair?

Rogue l'avait appelé par son prénom, signe que la punition allait bientôt commencer. Et Drago n'osait imaginer la honte qu'il ressentirait si son parrain mettait sa menace à exécution.

- Oui monsieur, dit-il d'une petite voix tremblante.

- Bien. Approchez-vous, face au bureau.

Drago déglutit. Cette fois, Rogue allait utiliser autre chose que sa main. Cette dernière faisait déjà très mal, mais ce n'était rien comparer à la canne ou à la brosse que son parrain avait déjà utilisée une ou deux fois. Drago resta figé. Non, il n'était pas normal qu'un adolescent de 13 ans reçoive une fessée. Il était bien trop fier pour admettre qu'il le méritait.

- Drago, je vous conseille de vous exécuter au plus vite. Ma patience a des limites.

Et elles ne sont pas bien grandes, pensa Drago. Il obtempéra néanmoins et se plaça devant le bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue était allé prendre quelque chose dans l'armoire. Un sifflement permit à Drago de reconnaître et ses derniers espoir l'abandonnèrent.

Ayant soupesé la canne entre ses mains, Rogue dit:

- Pantalon et sous-vêtement baissé.

- Noooooon!

- Si vous préférez que j'appelle le professeur Hagrid pour assister à votre punition, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Non! Mais s'il vous plaît… supplia Drago d'un ton larmoyant, les larmes déjà aux yeux.

- Drago, il me faut, pour votre bien, sanctionner vos récidives plus sévèrement. Alors, cessez de protester et obéissez.

Son filleul réprima un sanglot. Lentement, il baissa son slip jusqu'à ses genoux et se plaça le ventre à plat sur le bureau.

Un contact froid sur ses fesses le fit frissonner. La canne posée sur son derrière n'attendait que le bon vouloir de son parrain pour frapper.

- Douze coups pour avoir manqué de respect à un professeur et commis un acte stupide et méchant. Vous compterez.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Drago d'une voix chevrotante.

Le premier coup arriva, rapide et cinglant, en plein milieu du postérieur. Drago réussit à retenir son gémissement.

- Un, monsieur.

Le second coup ne tarda pas, un peu en dessous du premier. Drago poussa un petit cri.

- Deux, monsieur.

Au troisième, Drago sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes tandis qu'un gémissement sortait de sa bouche. Et il en restait neuf…

- Trois, m-monsieur…

Drago reçut encore huit coups. Au cinquième, il avait commencé à pleurer à chaudes larmes, oubliant toute dignité. Les trois coups suivants lui avait arraché un cri et il avait de plus en plus de mal à articuler.

En restait un. Drago savait que ce serait le pire, car son parrain y mettrait une force bien plus grande, afin de conclure cette fessée convenablement. Le garçon essaya donc de rassembler les quelques forces qui lui restaient.

Drago se cambra, poussant un cri plus perçant que les autres. Le coup avait retenti comme un claquement de fouet.

- Douze, mo…monsieur, dit-il et il s'abattit sur le bureau, vaincu par la douleur.

Rogue le laissa pleurer tout son saoul avant de le remettre debout. Il lui remonta son slip et son pantalon et Drago resta là, piteux et reniflant.

- Je ne veux plus entendre reparler de manque de respect, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Drago d'une voix terrifiée et honteuse à la fois.

Jamais il ne survivrait si Hagrid était témoin de sa…déconvenue.

- Et maintenant, au lit.

- A sept heures??? protesta le jeune homme.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et le regarda d'une telle façon que Drago baissa les yeux et dit d'une toute petite voix:

- Pardon.

- Ce sera coucher à huit heures jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

On était mercredi. Tout ça pour trois malheureux mots…Enfin, c'était un peu normal puisque la leçon du jour avait justement porté sur le respect…

- Oui monsieur, dit Drago de sa voix la plus repentante possible.

L'expression de Rogue se radoucit.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Drago sortit, tête toujours baissée. Une fois sorti, il commença par se frotter les fesses. Cette fessée était l'une des plus sévères qu'il ait jamais reçues. Mais maintenant, il comprenait qu'il l'avait mérité et il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à son parrain.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard en grimaçant.


End file.
